


Imagine

by atomica



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Human au headcanons, Rupphire Oneshot, Teenage Crush, Un-betad, could be middle school idk, cute lil rupphire fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomica/pseuds/atomica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's coffee eyes skimmed the room, looking for a subject to focus o- ooh. Oh my.<br/>    Her eyes, not for the first, and certainly not for the last time, settled  on the blonde dreadlocks of the girl in      front of her. Sapphire, with blue beads in her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Ruby chewed the end of her pencil, spitting out the flaky bits of wood that fell on her tongue. She coughed quietly, causing her teacher, Ms. Azure, to look up from her book at the front of the classroom.  
Ruby ignored her surroundings. She had finished the test minutes ago, scribbling down some half-assed answers on the remaining written part, before closing the packet. She didn't want to turn it in until more students had finished, because she wanted the teacher to think she had actually spent a lot of time on it.  
So of course, this part left Ruby with plenty of time to distract herself with thoughts. Train of thought leaving the station, heading to daydream central!   
Her coffee eyes skimmed the room, looking for a subject to focus o- ooh. Oh my.  
Ruby's eyes, not for the first, and certainly not for the last time, settled on the blonde dreadlocks of the girl in front of her.  
Sapphire had been a long-time fascination of Ruby's. She might even dare to call it a crush, if Ruby thought she had time for that. However, she was too focused on rugby team with her two brothers to focus on pursuing a romantic relationship. Or even to get good grades...  
It was not like she would've MINDED having Sapphire as her girlfriend. Or at least, going on one date with her.  
Ruby sighed, and fiddled with her headband, tugging at the dark curls they held back. She let out another cough, causing Ms. Azure to speak.  
"Miss Pyrrhus, do you need medicine, or are you simply avoiding the test?" She said, her calm voice drifting through the classroom. The other students giggled, all turning to mock Ruby. All except Sapphire, who was content to write in her notebook.  
Ruby sighed again, "Ma'am, I actually just finished the test." Ms. Azure nodded, gesturing to the thin stack of test packets on her desk.   
After returning to her own desk, Ruby pulled out her phone, intending to distract herself with ridiculous memes her brothers had sent her. But once again, she was drawn to the back of Sapphire's head.  
She looked at Sapphire's hair, eyes running down the ringlets. Sapphire obviously put a lot if work into her hair, unlike Ruby, who rarely even brushed hers.   
Often, Sapphire would come to school with blue beads in her hair, or little cerulean bows. They never seemed to make her locks look tacky, only make her more gorgeous than before. Sapphire would be gorgeous no matter how she styled her hair, Ruby thought.   
It looked so soft too... her hair. Imagine Ruby's fingers through it, tracing the beads, all the way down to the waistline. Imagine stroking stray strands of hair out of her eyes(which always seemed to be covered), imagine-  
God, girl, are you really wasting your time imagining playing with her HAIR? Ruby scolded herself.   
"I mean..." It wasn't as if her hair was the only good quality about her.  
Like her eyes, oh god, her eyes. Cyan irises of pure beauty, like a hundred cloudless skies reflected in her orbs. Whenever Ruby caught a rare glimpse beyond the bangs, often between classes, she would marvel at what could possibly allow someone to conceal such dazzling eyes.   
Ruby would do anything to see those eyes.  
Imagine staring into her eyes, running fingers through that hair, the eyes, oh god. Ruby tracing her fingers along her cheek, her rough, rugby-playing palms connecting with Sapphire's mocha skin. Skin so smooth and perfect, without blemishes or freckles or callouses.   
Ruby could see lips in her mind's eye, painted with cobalt gloss. Think! Her own rough lips touching to Sapphire's mouth, a pair of lips so perfect and gloriously painted you could compare them to luscious flower petals. Cyan lipstick wiped at the corner's of Ruby's mouth, rough tongue swiping over Sapphire's pearly teeth.  
Ruby's hand would brush the hem of Sapphire's navy skirt, or fiddle with the color of her cobalt floral blouse.   
They could talk, Sapphire's soft, singing laugh breaking the silence. Something that Ruby said made her laugh! Ruby would love to be funny enough to make Sapphy laugh.  
Sapphy would be such a cute nickname, oh if Sapphire were her girlfriend. They'd kiss and laugh and talk, and sometimes, when thy'd whisper together, Sapphire would say, "I love-"  
Ruby blinked, shaking her head to be rid if the daydream. . She removed her eyes from Sapphire's back, and returned to her phone. Damn, this was one severe crush...

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first ever SU fic, and my first ever fic on this sight. It was originally posted on my rupphire sideblog the-real-gay-garnet  
> And can also be found on my main blog katherinepinkpastel  
> I would love kudos and comments. And please tell me if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes. uwu


End file.
